Shiro no Ouran!
by OliverBonnefoy323
Summary: Mori wasn't always quiet. Three new students send him into a spiral of madness and hilarity in Shiro no Ouran! ((Read the aiuthers note please and just so you get the title, my Manga is called Shiro no O))


**A/N: PLEASE READ... Okay so I'm actually making a Manga and I wanted to test out my characters to see how people would react. If you would leave HELPFUL comments on what you think of them, that will be very appreciapted.))**

Chapter one ~ Shadows and Diamonds

For those who knew him well, they could tell you of a time when Takashi Morinozuka wasn't so stoic and quiet.

When he was younger, he loved speaking and he smiled frequently. He smiled almost as much as his younger brother, Satoshi. He loved painting and was quite good at it.

Yet, seemingly on a dime, that all stopped for him. He rarely smiled. He refused to talk and he'd never picked up a brush. Those who seemed to notice this change were his brother, who idolized him, and Honey. His parents brushed it off as him finally buckling down and taking responsibility.

Mori was shaken from the thoughts no one knew when he realized he was just about to drive right past Ouran. He sighed, pulling into the student's parking lot and parking his car. He looked back, seeing Honey stirring slightly and finally starting to wake up.

"Mitsukuni." He said calmly.

Honey rubbed one of his eyes, looking up at him and yawning "Yeah Takashi?"

"We're here." He said. Honey yawned again, stretching and holding his arms open. Mori got out of the car, opening Honey's side and letting him cling to him. Honey snuggled into his shoulder. He smiled softly for a second, shutting his door and locking his car.

He turned to view the school, when something caught his eye. There was a new car in the parking lot.

Now, normally, most people wouldn't notice a new car, seeing as there were tons in the parking lot. So how could he tell this one was new?

Because Mori hadn't ever seen a car that was completely dark blue with black tinted windows and had metal roses on the car's door handle, at least, not at Ouran.

He stared at the car for a moment before brushing it off and walking into the school.

Almost immediately, they were bum rushed by crazed fan girls.

Mori barely paid attention to them. He was busy carrying Honey. They had to swing by the Host club to see what the theme for today was, then go to class.

As they walked through the class, he over heard a conversation that peaked his interest.

"Hey did you see those new kids this morning?"

"Yes! Oh my god their…oh, what's the right word?"

"Freaks! Seriously, when did Ouran start letting carneys in?"

Mori slowed a bit to keep up with them. The conversation disgusted him, but he couldn't stop listening.

"Though you have to admit, the one with red hair was kind of cute."

"As if! He'd have to do something pretty stupid to get his head injured like that. Him and the other guy."

"The girls the worst of them!"

_The girl?_ Mori thought.

"How'd she'd even get past administration with those tattoo's?! I mean, it might be different if they were on her arms or something and she could hide them, but for god sakes their on her face!"

"My parents would kill me if I got something like _**THAT**_ on me."

"She's probably from a dead beat family. I can just see if now~!"

"I know right? Daddy downing alcohol all day and crack addict mommy~!"

Mori felt a furry growing in him. He had to say _something_…but, what would he even say?

Just then, he felt a small nudge against his shoulder. He looked back, seeing Honey now fully awake. "Takashi…I know you're not one for talking, but I know when you need to say something. Those girls are bitches and you know it. You can tell them off and I won't tell Tama-Chan." He said, smiling.

Mori smiled and then grew serious, setting Honey down. He walked over to the girls, Honey in tow. He got right in front of them. He recognized them as two of _their_ customers.

They blushed "Oh, hi Mori-Senpai~!" "Hi Honey~!"

"Is there anything we can help you with?"

He took a deep breath, "Yes, actually. I couldn't help but over hear your conversation."

They giggled "Oh, we're just talking about the new students~"

"No, you're not." He said sternly "You were trashing the new students. You only saw their appearance and made an immediate judgment. That's cruel."

The girls blinked, speechless.

"Everyone deserves at least one chance to be known and then judged. Even then, they deserve a second. They could have been having a bad day for all you…..and honestly, passing on a judgment could really do harm. You don't know their lives. You have no right to say what her life is like based on appearance. Especially one like that. Just because she had a tattoo doesn't mean her fathers an alcoholic or her mother does crack. You two should feel ashamed."

He exhaled, turning, Honey following. Though, he caught something the girls said.

"…..Oh my god, that is the most I've ever hear Mori-Senpai talk!" One squealed.

"I know! He sounds so sexy~!"

He gritted his teeth, glaring at the ground and balling his fists in his pockets. _Again….It happened AGAIN!_ He thought, wanting to do some serious damage to something.

Honey frowned, tugging at one of his sleeves. "Takashi, don't let them get to you." He smiled "I thought it was really nice for you to do that. I think who ever that girl is would have been happy you did that."

He took a deep breath, unclenching his fists and breathing calmly "Thanks Mitsukuni."

The small boy smiled, trotting along "C'mon Takashi! We have to see what Tama-Chan wants the theme to be~!"

Mori smiled, walking behind him.

As he passed a corner, someone ran into him. He didn't budge, due to his stature, but the other kid fell flat on his ass.

Mori blinked "Oh, sorry!" He said kneeling down and offering a hand.

The boy was holding his head, which was bandaged. He had short black hair with hot pink tips. His bangs were swept to the side, covering his left eye. He was wearing the schools uniform for boys uniform and had on a back pack that looked like a large turtle shell.

He looked up at him, his eyes a fiery orange. He took his hand, standing up "Thanks man!" He said.

He was about to run off when a thought came to his mind. "Hey, do you know a set of twins with orange hair?"

Mori nodded, giving a small grunt.

"If they we're to drag off someone, where would they take them?"

Honey appeared behind him "Oh, Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan? They'd take them to the Host club."

"Great! Where is tha- Holy shit! Why's a five year old in a high school?!" He said, getting off track."

Honey giggled "I'm eighteen silly stranger~!"

He was quiet, but sighed and held his head "Fuck, I've heard weirder before, so that's un-important." He turned to Mori "Where's this 'Host Club' thing?!"

"Music room 3, but it's been abandoned for all intense in purposes." Mori said calmly. "We're on our way there now. We can take you there."

The boy let out a small breath of relief. "Thanks man! It means a lot to me."

Mori let out another grunt, starting to walk to the room, the boy following.

Mori turned to him "So, are you new here?"

He nodded "Yeah. My name's Maliac by the way." He said, offering his hand.

Mori arched an eyebrow "Maliac?"

"Yeah, Maliac Tweedle."

"No offence, but that's a really weird name." He said, shaking his hand nonetheless.

The boy scowled "What do you mean weird?! Where I'm from, Maliac is a pretty common name!"

"Where are you from?" Honey asked "I don't think I'd know anywhere where that name is normal."

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated for a minute. It seemed like he was thinking. "Um…Romania?"

"Was that a question?" Mori asked, looking the boy skeptically.

He puffed out his chest "Pfft- No! I'm just so glad to be away from there that I forgot what its name was." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Mori knew he was lying, but before he had time to call him out on it, Honey cheered "We're here!"

The boy looked to the door angrily "Thanks." He growled, slamming the doors open with enough force to _almost _make them fly off the hinges. Mori stepped in front of Honey to make sure he was safe. He would be damned if he let Honey get hurt.

In the room, Tamaki was standing in front of another new boy. He had long red hair with blue tips.

He turned to Maliac, revealing bright violet eyes and that his bangs were also swept to the side, covering his right eye. He had two scars going through his left eye and his head was also bandaged up. He had on the boys uniform, but he had a yellow scarf wrapped lazily around his neck.

He sighed in relief, seeing Maliac. "Finally, someone sane."

Maliac rolled his eyes "Yeah, I'm _**SO**_ sane, Knave!" He said. "God, you got me all worked up for nothing."

He smiled, walking towards him and patted his head "What a good little brother you are, worrying for me~! Though, I assure you, I'm just fine and can take care of myself."

Maliac patted his hand away "Don't pet me!"

The other boy laughed, "That's adorable~!"

"I will murder you in your sleep!"

"And now it's gone." He sighed, turning back to Tamaki. "And my answer is still no."

Tamaki had a pleading look on his face "But Mister Hearts, you HAVE to join our Host Club!"

He glared at him annoyingly "How many times must I repeat myself? No."

"Why not?!" Tamaki whined.

He put his hand on his hip, giving the same annoyed look "Because our mother did NOT spend good money for us to come here to entertain girls!"

Maliac glared at Tamaki "That's why you dragged my brother away?! You wanted him to join some stupid club?!"

Knave sighed, turning away "I don't have time to deal with these silly girls. I have better things to do."

Tamaki grabbed onto his leg, pleadingly "Please Mister Hearts!"

He growled, shaking him off. "I said no. If I hear any of this again, I'll file for a restraining order.

He walked out, Maliac following.

Mori turned to Tamaki "What on earth was that about?"

Tamaki sighed, getting off his knees. "That was one of the new students. I wanted him to join because he's pretty good looking and I thought it might help him adapt to the school better." Tamaki put his hands on his hips sassily "but apparently, he's too good to join the host club." He sneered.

Kyouya stepped up "Anyway, today's theme is fairy tails. Be any fairy tail character you want to be. Just make sure I approve it by the end of the day."

Honey cheered from Mori's shoulder "Hey, Takashi, wanna be a wolf and I'll be little red riding hood?!"

Mori shrugged "Sure that sounds like fun."

Honey cheered, Mori smiling.

Kyouya nodded, writing it down. "Alright, that will be fine."

"Who's everyone else being?" Honey asked curiously.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are being the city mouse and the country mouse, Tamaki is being the Mad Hatter, I'm being Rumplestiltskin, and Haruhi is being Belle from Beauty and the Beast."

Mori nodded "Okay."

There was a soft knock at the door, the creak echoing through the room.

Mori turned around and something happened he couldn't explain.

His cheeks heated up.

A girl walked in, around 5'7. She had long, ebony hair that fell to her waist. It surrounded her like a shadow. Her stunning red eyes that shone like rubies darted around the room in confusion. She wasn't wearing the stander girl's uniform. She was dressed in a black torn black hoodie and black cargo pants. She had two blue diamonds tattooed under each of her eyes, resting lazily on her cheeks. Around her neck was a dark blue scarf.

The girl opened her mouth, but hesitated to speak. Once she finally found words, a small tint of pink dusted over her cheeks.

"Oh, sorry! I thought this was a different room…..I'm a little lost…" She admitted shyly, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's fine, the school's a bit confusing to new students." Kyouya stated simply, walking towards her "What room were you looking for?"

She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "Um….Pre calc on the fourth floor?" She said, unsure of herself.

"Takashi, isn't that you're first period?" Honey asked.

Mori wandered out of his daze back to reality. "Hm?...Oh, yeah."

Kyouya turned to him "Would you mind showing her around Mori?"

He shook his head "Not at all…." He said, walking over to him. As he was about to reach her, Tamaki slid in between them, lifting up her chin.

"Welcome to Ouran new student~! We really should be giving you a bit more of punishment for barging in here, little flower~" He teased playfully.

The girl was stunned for a moment, before her expression grew dark "I beg your pardon?!"

Mori sighed mentally, thinking _That was a stupid move Tamaki._

Tamaki didn't seem to pick up on her vibe, continuing to tease. "How rude of you to just come in unannounced~! We'll let out off with a warning this time, but next time you won't get off so easy~."

The girl gritted her teeth, pushing him away. Tamaki looked stunned.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" The girl spat. "I was lost and thought this was the right room! What right do you have to tell me I should have been more careful?!"

"I-I was only teasing little flower!" Tamaki said, looking nervous and putting his hands up defensively.

"Bite my ass!" She growled. She turned about to leave. Tamaki reached out, grabbing her shoulder. She whipped around "Get your damn hands off of me!"

"Please, don't be angry!"

She lifted up a leg, ramming it into a mans most…..sensitive part.

Mori winced, flinching and the sight of it. Tamaki squeaked an octave higher then he normally would, falling to his knees and grabbing said sensitive parts.

"Fuck you all! I'll find the class myself!" She yelled, walking out and closing the door with a slam.

Kyouya went over to help Tamaki "Why did you have to be an idiot?"

Mori sighed, walking out. He took Honey to his class and then went to his own.

The girl was no where to be found, so she didn't find the class yet. Mori sat down, sighing. _I hope she's not too mad at us…I wonder what her name is._

Just as the bell rang, the girl ran into the class, panting softly. She smiled triumphantly, as if to say "Success!"

The teacher looked to her "May I help you?"

She caught her breath "Yeah, I'm the new student."

Mori kept his gaze on her. He finally got an answer to his question when she was introduced formally.

"My name is Alice Hearts…I look forward to learning with you all."

**CLIFFHANGER sorta. Please leave good comments! See you in chapter two~!**


End file.
